staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5565 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5565); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Domisiowe Bajki - Ballada o uszach słoniowych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Na drodze; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Baranek Shaun - Wojna, odc. 73 (33 s. II) (Pig Swill Fly); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Hannah Montana i Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert) 72'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Bruce Hendricks; wyk.:Miley Cyrus, Kenny Ortega, Nick Lukas, Joe Lukas, Kevin Lukas, Billy Ray Cyrus; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 9/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Bezgranicznie kulturalni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Australia - cz. 4. Kraina eukaliptusów (Wild Australasia (7/12) Gum Tree Country) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Plebania - odc. 1819; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 2207 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5566 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5566); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1820; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2208 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2334; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zabawy z Lippy & Messy odc. 5; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zielone ścieżki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Teatr Telewizji - Upiór w kuchni - txt str.777 83'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Irena Kwiatkowska, Hanna Śleszyńska, Leonard Pietraszak, Stanisław Brudny, Wiktor Zborowski, Andrzej Butruk, Marek Kondrat, Marek Bargiełowski, Paweł Wawrzecki, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Czas na dokument - Duży świat małych kobiet (Small teen big world); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 14 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Goodbye to all That); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 15 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, The Tower Is Tall but the Fall Is Short); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Porwanie (Die Entfuhrung - Norfalls mit Gewalt (Abducted)) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Johannes Grieser; wyk.:Heiner Lautenbach, Claudia Michelsen, Martin Feifer, Karl Kranzkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Z pasją przez życie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 343 Bracia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.07, 9.46, 10.24; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Familiada - odc. 1902; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sąsiedzi - odc. 98 - Wrodzony talent (318); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 81 Szlachetny cel; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Skecz na bis; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Tak to leciało! - (103); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Tancerze - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Świat bez tajemnic Dzień, w którym zginął John Lennon (The Day John Lennon Died) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Michael Waldman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Ja, alkoholik - odc. 10/13 - Nadzieja 25'; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 687 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 882; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 621; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Tak się robi telewizję (The TV Set) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:jake Kasdan; wyk.:Judy Greer, David Duchovny, Sigourney Weaver; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Czy świat oszalał? - Nadchodzą Chińczycy - odc. 2 / 2 (Chinese are coming - ep. 2 / 2) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Robert Barnwell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Kochankowie mojej mamy 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Rafał Węgrzyniak, Bohdan Smoleń, Krzysztof Zaleski, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Hanna Skarżanka, Stanisław Brudny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Zbliżenia - flesz 17:05 Everyday English 17:20 Po oklaskach 17:35 W zbliżeniu 17:45 Polityka dla ludzi 18:30 Zbliżenia 19:00 Rozmowa dnia 19:15 Prosto z lasu 19:30 Bydgoszcz jest piękna 19:45 Akademia super niani 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Zbliżenia, przegląd prasy, sport 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:30 Egzorcyzmy Anneliese Michel; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:37 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:24 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:44 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:33 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:29 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:57 Egzorcyzmy Anneliese Michel; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:50 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.25 Miś Yogi (65, 66) - serial animowany 08.00 Przygody Animków (56) - serial animowany 08.25 Pinky i Mózg (63) - serial animowany 08.55 Rodzina zastêpcza (113, 114) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (92) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (167) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (172) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 2 (28) - serial komediowy 12.00 Doktor Oz radzi (26) - talkshow 13.00 Zamieńmy się żonami (80) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1424) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (31) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (173) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (90) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1425) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (235) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Wulkan - film katastroficzny, USA 1997 22.15 Pan życia i śmierci - dramat sensacyjny, Francja/USA 2005 00.45 Bestia (3) - serial sensacyjny 02.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.45 Zza kamery... (31) - magazyn filmowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.30 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Julia (10) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.40 39 i pół (8) - serial komediowy 12.40 Ostry dyżur (2) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Julia (11) - serial obyczajowokomediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1540) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Dowody zbrodni 6 (11) - serial kryminalny 22.25 Człowiek - cel (7) - serial sensacyjny 23.20 Trauma (18) - serial obyczajowy 00.15 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 00.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 45 "Magda"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Szansa na Sukces - Myslovitz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Badacze natury - odc. 2 Żabia miłość; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Przez mapę na gapę - odc. 3 - Tajemnica posążka; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.07, 9.46, 10.24; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Plebania - odc. 1808; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 507 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 58* - Obcy krajowcy - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 346* Śmiech i łzy Ilony; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Zawód podróżnik na południe. Andrzej Stasiuk 42'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dariusz Pawelec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (14); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1808; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Festiwal Piosenki Rosyjskiej w Zielonej Górze 2011 (3) - na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 507 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc.3 - Lekarstwo na przecieplenie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Chichot losu - odc. 8/13* - Powrót do normy - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Co nam w duszy gra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1808; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Przez mapę na gapę - odc. 3 - Tajemnica posążka; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc.3 - Lekarstwo na przecieplenie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Chichot losu - odc. 8/13* - Powrót do normy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 507; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia